Прости и прощай
by Disara
Summary: Последний день Энди. Последнее прости и последнее прощай.


Название: Прости и прощай (Forgive & Good bye)

Автор: Disara

Жанр: трагедия

Пара: Прю и Энди

Описание: 1.22 Дежавю снова и снова

Рейтинг: T (смерть персонажа)

Отказ от прав: Всё не моё. Стихотворение Андрея Дементьева "В этот солнечный горестный час".

Прю бежала на встречу с Энди. Она должна поговорить с ним. Он сказал, что будет ждать её на старом месте. На их месте. Прю говорила себе, что не допустит, чтобы с ним что-то произошло. Сейчас на улице было безумно хорошо. Ни что не предвещает беды, но она уже здесь. Её ледяные пальцы движутся вдоль позвоночника, её холодное дыхание вызывает мурашки на коже, её голос отдаётся в висках: "скоро, скоро, скоро". Но только не он! Только не Энди! Она всем сердцем надеется, что Фиби ошиблась, но... Прю подходит к мужчине, сидящему на качелях. Она садится рядом. На улице солнечно, где-то вдалеке можно различить шум большого города, а здесь в парке слышны весёлые голоса. Люди живут и наслаждаются этим днём, а её мир вот-вот разрушится, угрожая похоронить под своими обломками не только её, но и тех, кто так дорог ей. Его. Неужели они никогда не будут счастливы? Они всегда оставляли свои чувства на потом, а теперь оказывается, что этого потом не будет. Нет, не так: теперь оказывается, что этого потом может не быть. Прю вспомнила старое стихотворение:

В этот солнечный горестный час,

Что потом в наших душах продлится,

Снова счастье уходит от нас

Сквозь чужие улыбки и лица.

Энди ждал её уже несколько минут. И вот она пришла. Прю села рядом с ним на качели. Энди почувствовал её напряжение. Что же могло так повлиять на неё?

- Что случилось? - спросил он.

- Пока ничего, - печально сказала Прю. Она посмотрела ему в глаза. - У Фиби.. сегодня было - Прю сделала прерывистый вдох, - видение..

- Что же она видела? - спросил Энди.

В этот момент он прочёл ответ в её взгляде. Энди понял то, что она не решалась ему сказать. Голубые словно бездонные озёра глаза ведьмы сообщили ему жуткую правду. Он тот, кого видела Фиби.

- Всё будет хорошо, Прю, - сказал Энди, приобняв Прю успокаивающе погладил её по чёрным волосам.

Мы сидим на пустынной скамье

В многолюдном распахнутом сквере.

И глаза твои плачут во мне.

И слова мои всё ещё верят.

Прю огляделась по сторонам. Она сидела на качелях. Она не могла понять, где она находится, так как повсюду был белый свет, который словно туман окутывал всё пространство. Свет был приятный и успокаивающий, но почему-то на душе было тяжело. Вдруг тишину нарушил шорох шагов. Эту походку она могла узнать где угодно, потому оборачиваясь, она уже знала, кого увидит.

- Иди ко мне, Прю, - откуда-то издалека услышала она его голос.

- Энди, что происходит? Где мы? - спросила она у подошедшего к ней мужчины.

- Я точно не знаю, - ответил он, - надеюсь, для меня всё закончится здесь, но не так скоро. Я знаю лишь то, что я остаюсь здесь, а ты нет.

Он продолжает что-то говорить, а она отвечает, но это уже не важно. Уже ничто не имеет значение. Прю знает, что она сделает это. Она только не может уйти сейчас. Уйти из этого дня, оставить его. Неужели они никогда не будут вместе?! Последний поцелуй. Вкус печали на губах. Последний взгляд. И вот он исчез.

Прю очнулась на полу. Слава Богам, с её сёстрами всё было в порядке, но когда волна облегчения настигла её, то она увидела его. Он лежал в гостиной, закрытый пледом. Это не было сном. Она должна прочитать заклинание для ускорения времени. Уйти из этого дня. Расстаться с ним навсегда. Голоса сестёр отдавались гулким эхом.

- ..он пытался нас спасти, - услышала она голос Пайпер.

- И ему удалось, - добавила она. - Где книга Таинств?

Она сделает это. Она сможет сделать это. Вопрос лишь в том сможет ли она жить с этим. Жить без него. Знать, что никогда больше не увидит его, не обнимет его, не скажет, как сильно его любит. Сегодня она поняла, как мало говорила ему о своих чувствах.

Прю взяла в руки фолиант, и мысленно сказав "Прощай" Энди, начала читать заклинание.

Мы уходим из этого дня,

Чтоб расставить в судьбе нашей вехи.

Как ты смотришь сейчас на меня!-

Словно мы расстаёмся на веки.

Сегодня были его похороны. На кладбище остались лишь три женщины и мужчина. Две младшие сестры стояли рядом с Деррилом чуть в стороне от свежевырытой земли, готовой принять ещё одного сына в свои материнские объятия. Прю стояла рядом с его могилой. Она положила два цветка на крышку гроба. Она дышала тяжело, боясь разрыдаться, но предательская слезинка скатилась вниз по щеке. Прю поспешно стёрла её. Если бы она также легко могла стереть свою боль. Казалось, что горечь затопила всё её существо: она жгла глаза, щипала ноздри, стояла комом в горле и доходила до своего апогея где-то в солнечном сплетении, отдаваясь в каждой клеточке её тела.

- Энди, - прошептала она. - Мне.. жаль.. прости меня.

Прю оторвала взгляд от деревянного ящика, которое скрывало его. И когда голос оставался печальным и ровным, лишь глаза выдавали её.

И когда тебя взгляд мой настиг,

Я услышал сквозь нежность и жалость,

Как в душе твоей мечется крик,

Нетерпимо во мне продолжаясь.

Конец. (((((((((((


End file.
